Xcross Jumper Lastation!
by Tatsumi Yuu
Summary: An Otaku/Gamer Hero from a another world, had been accidentally Summoned to Gamindustri by Noire. And the only way back for him is make Noire Wishes/Desire came true.


Writer Description. *NOTE* This story will have a lot of parody about Games to Anime To Visual Novels.  
All Charathers, Anime,Game, etc are not owned by me nor created by me except for the Original Charathers in these Story. Sorry for any Gramma/English Error or some minor error. This Project/Novel is a One shot or a slow updating. Depend on my Idea and time to write this story. Anyway enjoy reading this!

**-Alternative World-**

"Haah, It seems my Role in this world is done" Says ? After he killed the Dragon Lord. He went back to the Castle to report.

"THE HERO IS BACK!" The Guards men shouted to pass the message. "He is back my lord" The King Guards reported to him. "Good Let him In" Say the king.

As the Hero walk in, He reported that he have Slay the Dragon Lord. "Good Hero. As my token of my gratitude, I will hand over my Daughters for the marriage that I have planned for you."

"Daughters? Marriage?" Hero answer back with shocking voice. "Yes Marriage. Have you not Heard what I say before you went off to fight the Dragon Lord?"

"Aaahh Ha..Haah..haaah. Okay It fun doing this and knowing you all" Hero Take out his Gauntlets. "Well is my Time to go.." As He Punch The Floor to Create a Time and Space Travel Portal.

"Wait Hero! GUARDS! STOP THAT MAN FROM RUNNING AWAY FROM HIS MARRIAGE!" Say the King as he pointing to the hero.

"Well Good bye and Good luck rebuilding your Country." The Hero Vanished to thin Air.

**- Hero World -**

The Hero. Landed Hardly on the Floor. "Damn.. I Still can't Get used to this Space time Travel Device." As He looking his inventory. "Hmm Good thing I take the Dragon Lord Blade. This will go to my Collection of weapons.

He just throw the sword in mid air and vanish. "Anyway it been long since I been home." As he walk back to his room. "I am HOME!"

As he Greet to all his Figurines and poster. " You have a mail Onii-chan(Brother)" his Email box Ring.

"Your pre-Ordered Game Project Diva The FUTURE is ready to Download in PSN." "YES! IS HERE" As he finding through his Games and controller

"Xbox Controller, Nitendo Portable, Playstaion Portable….. AAH Here it is" As he took the Playstation Controller.

As he on his Console… A word Came out *Play or Don't Play* "Hmmm What this? Maybe is an update" "He click Play and suddenly his Gaunlets Appear from his Hand and Shine Brightly.

"WHAT A SUDDEN SUMMON! HOW IN THE HELL!" He got summoned and went to a world.

**-Gamindustri—**

Noire Cosplaying as Tohsaka Rin and Uni helping her taking a Video.

"Okay you ready Uni?" Say Noire. "Any time Onee-Chan(Big Sister)" Uni Give Thumb up.

"I hereby propose: Thou shalt come under my command, and thy sword shall control my fate. Abiding by the summons of the Holy Grail, if thou dost accede to this will and reason, answer me. I hereby swear. I am all that is good in the eternal world. I am the disposer of evil in the eternal world. Thou, clad with the Great Trinity, Come forth from the circle of constraint. Guardians of Heavens!"

As Noire stop acting. Noire happily say "Is was great Onee-Chan! It is just—" *BOOM* "An attack!?" Noire shouted and started to run to the Location where it was. "Wait for me Onee-Chan" Uni Run and follow Noire.

"Ouch Ouch Ouch. Why always me with Bad landing platform" As he looking around "So where is the Summoner who summoned me.."

As the Door Began to Knock and Open. "Ah She here. Maybe I go play around for abit." Inside his Mind.

"What a Troublesome Master that I have been summoned in this world" He says.

"Who-Who are you?" Noire replied.

" I am your Servant, My name is Kuuya, Class Fighter" He Grin. As he look up to see Noire Face "Eh… Tohsaka Rin?"

"Eh? What did you just say." Noire Replied back. "Onee-Chan Is everything Alright?" Uni Appear.

"Eh. You are not Tohsaka Rin, Right?" Kuuya gave a Questioned look.

"First of all… Before We start Answering and Questioning." Noire Starting to look angry, as she looking around her room and all her Cosplay clothing is ruin. "CLEAN UP MY ROOM!"

"Uwaaa Yes!" Kuuya started Cleaning up.

Next few hours. "I have finally clean it up." Kuuya says with a tired look. "Good, Now tell me. Why did you Crashed land at my room?"

Kuuya Replied "Because You have summoned me." "Summoned you? I don't remember anything about Summonin-" Noire Replied as she remember that Video she trying to make. "Ooooh That. Maybe it seems I accidently Summoned you."

"You accidently Summoned me!" Kuuya Was shocked. Uni Joined in "But seems you can Travel through worlds, Why not just go back where you are from and pretend nothing happened?"

"I can.. Only I have accomplished my Summoner Desire or Wish." Kuuya look at Noire

"Why you look at me!? There no proof that I am not your summoner or something" Kuuya point at Noire Right hand. "There my Logo your right hand"

"So my master, What Is your Desire or wished when you summoned me?" Kuuya Questioned Noire.

" MY wish? Maybe Increase my Shared in this world? Maybe?" Noire Answered back.

"Then I will helped you in that case. As for now. I am your Right hand man and anything that help to increase your Share in this world" Kuuya Did a Gentle Bow.

"Well what is done is done… Welcome to my Country, Lastation." As Noire Open the curtain and Show the Country of Lastation.


End file.
